


ARB News

by OneEightActual



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Assassination, CSS, Experiment, Gen, News, article, site, succession, throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEightActual/pseuds/OneEightActual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small experiment inspired by jedijae's The Once and Future Queen. What would the news be like after the murder in the first chapter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ARB News

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Once and Future Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187837) by jedijae. 



# ARB

  * News
  * Sport
  * TV
  * Radio
  * Local



## Have you seen this woman?

National Police are looking for Elsa Kjarensen in relation to the shooting death of an NP agent.

If you see her call 02800

# News

Arendelle

World

Politics

Business

Health

Entertainment

Science and Technology

Arendelle City

Grontfjell

Gjoheim

Valle

Birkeland

Ostland

Soroyene

# Pretender Killed in Robbery

## Eric Solholm died of multiple gunshot wounds

Baron Solholm of Grontfjell, was fatally shot along with a companion as he was leaving the Fish and Barrel tavern. Arendelle City Police responded to a 112 call of shots fired and arrived to find the victims without signs of life. Police say that Solholm had exited the bar, and was about to leave with his companion when he was shot multiple times by an armed assailant. His companion, who has yet to be identified, was thrown against a wall during the attack.

Solholm and his companion were shot multiple times including at least once in the head.

### Safe Area

People that live in the area say violence of this level is extremely uncommon. Martin Bo, who lives in the area had just come home from work when he saw police outside and noticed blood on the sidewalk. "It was right there," Bo said. "There was a pool of blood going right into the alley." Bo said the incident was very unnerving and that the area is generally safe. "Because of the tavern and the clubs in the area, there's a lot of drunkenness," he said. "but the police are very good about patrolling the area. I've been here 15 years and nothing like this has ever happened." 

### Pretender to the Throne

Baron Solholm made news earlier in the year when he announced he was the heir to the Crocus Throne. Solholm claimed he was a distant cousin of King Haldor. Many expressed doubts over his claim, but experts said his claim had at least some level of legitimacy. The night he was killed, Solholm was in Arendelle City to present himself as a potential heir to the throne. The Royal Press Office has issued a statement condemning the killing as "a senseless act of brutality that represents neither Arendelle nor its people."

John Bjork

Journalist

ARB News

# ARB

Arendelle Radio Broadcasting A/S


End file.
